


beat the meatles

by Nolaa



Category: Queen - Fandom, Shrek (Movies), The Beatles, lovelypeaches
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Erections, F/F, F/M, Fuck This, Gen, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Homophobia, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Multi, Nose Fetish, Other, Peaches - Freeform, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Spicy, area 51, dick succ, eat my ass, post malone - Freeform, thicc nose, trash fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolaa/pseuds/Nolaa
Summary: ORGY





	1. beetus my meetus

John lookd at paul and smiles, “i love you my sweet baby bitch”. Paul smiles back and says,”i love you too daddy”  
Ringo look at both. “Youre dumb. homos. “  
“Shut up you ringo ass fuckhole” they say as they fuck  
Gorge “can i join?’  
‘No bitch no this is OUR party.’  
‘Aw. you dumb gay bitch”  
call be a bitch’  
And john kisses paul tenderly on tthe lips and drags his tonge across his sculpted abs  
Paul moans. “Daddy aaaah’  
Gorge says ‘are you sure i cant join’’  
“YES GO AWAY BITCh”  
“YOU DUMB GAY ASSHOLES” George screams, innterupting their sex party  
From the next room over, Dr, Brian May texts. He sends “send nudes’ to ringo.  
Ringo typoes back, ‘sure’; adn sends a nice nakey pic  
John virtuallyn sends his underwear to Bri because it 2068  
Bri picks it up, and smells, licks, then puts them on.  
He walksn to the next room, and says to Ringo, “So can I get a large dick with a side of balls?”  
He bends over and flips his thicc hair sensually. Ringo walks up to him, in nothing but some tight jeans, and bends over Brian, roughly whispering into his ear, “bend over, bitch.”  
“OK daddy.”  
“FUCK you,” ringo says softly, gently caressing his tight ass.  
“FUCK YES DADDY” Brian screms,  
John enters the room with his veiny hard dick..  
Paul looks at him seductively  
“Swollen mosquito bite lookin ass… I love it”  
Paul touches himself to the sight of his no dick and big balls, feeling his own swollen, tiny, penis.  
John smiled, looking back, and wiggled his dick seductively, an open invitation to do whatever Paul pleased.  
Paul got down on one knee, and said,  
“Dear fucking dick. Im gonna suck ur mf shit out.”  
AND PAUL MF WENT DOWN ON THAT SHIT!!!!!!!  
Eventually he bit it off, and john was sent to the hospital. That tiny ass shit was never seen again.

PART II

 

Bri, and Ringo.

Bri sat there sitting on his bed. His legs were spread with only a towel on, his abs showing prominently in the low glow of the fireplace. He gently stroked his smol wrinkly penis under the towel OWO. The poor man with erectile dysfunction. He couldnt sit here for long.  
“Onh no, my penis doesnt seem to work..” Brian groaned, his dick hardening in pain.  
Ringo entered the room with bloodshot eyes. He pounced on Bri, killing him instantly. And there Bri gave consent, and after that, his dick would never be the same.  
“Finally! Im hard..”  
He groaned and moaned and sucked Ringo’s big, plump, juicy, Thicc, nose of his, the long curvature of his nostrils turning Brian on.


	2. the meatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKIN

Rigno pushes Breasts big afro against the wall. He makes wailing seal noises as he caresses his sharp jawline, licking his ear lobes gently.  
“God, did you take a shower?”  
“No” moans Bruhsts  
“Delicious” Replies Rigby, and he sticks his entire tongue into his ear

 

All of a sudden everything chunged.

 

Ragna said EAT ME PLEASE11111 EAT THY OUTETH!!!1111 I HORNYN 4 youuuuuu papeth of aaraibia.

All of suden, braest say ‘ this ass aitn 4 free you sluut whore fuck bitch me 2 ass in side pls OWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUT YEEH, SHOOT THAT SHIT 9INSIDE OF ME SHORT AND FUNKY.

EVENTUALLY 6IX9INE ENTERS THe room and assualts them both, but they fight together and penetrate him like a gay guy would to shawn mendes. We all know hes a bottom lol. And they tied him up, and fill everyhole he had. Even the ones that shoudnt have been there. 

ELLEN WALKS OUT OF THE SHOWER WITH THAT BIG JUICY COCK OF HERS AND STICKS IT INSIDE OF 6IX9INE IMPALING HIM FROM TOP TO BOTTOM.   
‘To all u dicks out there be safe amnd wear a condom, as u never know when youll need it.   
SHE WINKEDD at them and leave s wit dat ass doe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THIS!!!!


	3. beaches bussy meets bris boner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peaches eats ass, smokes grass, and skates fast

Part iii Gordon ramsey is walking through the empty streets of Hell’s kitchen, hqrd as fuck because he just watced toy story 4. He thought of woody and his peepee got LARGE. Before he could rub his crotch nice and rough, brian may ran up to him. “Bitch, i need a good dick sucking. NOW’ he said seducivellyy, leaning against his rock hard crotch and rubbing it with his calloused hands. Brian grabbed Gordons rusty ass musty ass crusty ass khaki pants from ross and pulled him into the alley, ripped it apart because the fibers of the pants were literally fucking falling apart ate seams and brian ate his dick. Then suddenly, peaches pulls up in her scooter with her ass cheeks popping out of her thong. She grabs Gordon by the dick and watches in horror as it grows longer and longer. Gordann stares her down and says ‘thats what you get for messing with my man” Peaches walks over in front of gordon and brian and squats deeply, grabbing a boom box out of her asshole. She clicks a button and plays “megatron” by nicki minaj. Gordon’s dick shrivels into a little balloon. Damn. She looks at his Balloon Dick and lunges towards the two, her tongue out and ready to suk. Brian leaps infront of Goradn and sys “not today BitcH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” and thrusts his crotch straight into her open mouth. The dick was monstrous and even peaches couldn’t fit thT SHIT in her mouth. Brian deepthroated the fuck out of peAXHES. He grabbed her boom box and played “deepthroat” by cupcakke. Her boobs were everywhere, in every single hole on bris body; even the ones that didnt exixt. Then, Brian paused a minute and sniffed the air. “Bruh, what the fuck is that stinky ass garbage smell” Post Malone stands in the corner, watching them. He looks very offended. “The fuck you mean, garbage smell??????” and suddenly figures out he has a very specific and nasty fetish for being called stinky. His boner is GIANT. “Beaches, I got a present for you” Peaches bites off brians dick and swallows it for safe keeping, and Post Malone takes out a big of chinese takeout and hands it to peaches. Peachces, take the bag, and notices it only has one, singular take out box. She opens it up and sees baby Cora packaged in some chicken fried rice. Peaches lickes her lips and smiles. “Finally, some delicious fucking food.”


	4. in which shrek goes on an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmm, delicious

part iv

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Peaches moans.  
Shrek slowly pulls out his smiley dick out of her deep mancave.  
NIGGA WHAT THE FUCK DID U PULL OUT FOR? Peaches yelled  
Bitch i finished, shrek said  
LMAo bitch with me you never finish.  
All of a sudden, peaches opens her pussy WIDE, emitting a fluorescent purple light.  
Time for you to get into the void bitch slut.  
Peaches slowly sucks shrek into her void of pussu juice and stank  
There wont be a next time she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK this


End file.
